gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Differences between books and TV series - Season 3
Game of Thrones (Season 3) vs A Storm of Swords (book) Spoilers may follow. Valar Dohaeris *Nearly the whole scene of the Battle of the Fist of the First Men is omitted. *Samwell Tarly is on the Fist of the First Men during the White Walker/Wight attack. He did send out the ravens, but only two of them carried a message. *Ghost is not present during the battle, he's with Jon Snow. *Most of the remaining brothers of the Night's Watch were all on horseback after their escape. *In the books, Rast was never present at the Fist of the First Man as he remained a recruit and stayed at Castle Black. *The Wildling spears are all tipped with metal points, while in the novels they're simple sharpened poles. *In the novels, giants wear no clothing, they are covered in shaggy fur pelts like mammoths. They are much more like descriptions of a sasquatch or yeti. *In the novels, when Jon Snow enters Mance Rayder's tent, Mance is singing a song, which makes Jon think of him as a singer and not the King-Beyond-the-Wall. *Mance's wife Dalla and her sister Val were present when Jon encounters him in the novels. *Jon does not kneel before Tormund. *While Mance is glad Qhorin is dead, he is also sad since he was once his friend. *Mance Rayder tells Jon that he visited Winterfell as a singer during King Robert Baratheon's visit. *Jon gives a very different reason as to why he wants to join the Free Folk, involving his bastardy and upbringing in Winterfell. *Tywin Lannister visited Tyrion many times while he was unconscious. *Podrick Payne mentions that Bronn was anointed by the King himself. In the book, Bronn is anointed by a member of the Kingsguard. *The scene with Sansa Stark and Shae does not happen in the book. *Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish never approached Sansa Stark directly with his offer of escape, but acted through an intermediary. *Baelish never tells Sansa that Arya is alive, as he never visits Harrenhal to observe her as Tywin's cup bearer. **It isn't clear if Littlefinger is simply meant to be lying, and never recognized Arya at Harrenhal. Particularly given that Littlefinger doesn't know that Arya escaped Harrenhal, and moreover, that Harrenhal falls to the Starks in this episode, it wouldn't make sense for Littlefinger to realize that Arya was at Harrenhal but do nothing to let her fall out of his control. Compare that he earlier lied to Catelyn about having both Sansa and Arya in King's Landing. *The scene between Tyrion and Cersei Lannister in Tyrion's chambers does not happen in the book. *The scene where Margaery Tyrell comforts the orphans and hands out food does not happen in the book, though loosely happens "off screen" as it is reported to Tyrion that Margaery is deftly building up support for herself among the commoners by handing out food aid. *The dinner scene with the Tyrells and Lannisters does not happen in the book. *Davos Seaworth was stranded on a tall spire of rock, not a conical island. *Davos was rescued by one of Salladhor Saan's captains, not Saan himself. *Davos was not taken to see Stannis Baratheon for months as he was thrown in the dungeon almost the moment he set foot on Dragonstone. *In the books it was Lord Bryce Caron who convinced Stannis not to bring Melisandre to the Blackwater, not Davos. *Neither Catelyn nor Robb Stark went to Harrenhal. **Qyburn was therefore never encountered at Harrenhal having survived a massacre, nor was he affiliated with Robb's army. *By this time in the books, Harrenhal was already owned by Roose Bolton . *The conversation between Rickard Karstark and Roose Bolton never happened in the books *Astapor is constructed of crumbling red bricks in the novels. *The Unsullied training also includes the recruits raising a puppy for a year before strangling it to death. Also unmentioned is that during their training the Unsullied are given a potion to drink known as the Wine of Courage, which gradually deadens their bodies' sensitivity to pain. In the books, it is stated that only one in three boys survive the years of training to become Unsullied, while the TV series says that only one in four boys survives. *Daenerys is seen traveling with only one ship in TV series. In books she travels with three ships named "Vhagar", "Meraxes" and "Balerion". *The ships were sent by Illyrio Mopatis in the books. In TV series, she bought one ship after she had looted Xaro's mansion in Qarth. *The assassination attempt on Daenerys Targaryen is made back in Qarth, before she leaves for Astapor. It is also not made by the Warlocks, but by a Qartheen guild of assassins known as the Sorrowful Men. *Ser Barristan Selmy does not reveal his identity until much later in the book. **This change is plot line is the one which could not be avoided as disguising a character in appearance for a TV serial is more difficult than doing so in the books. *Daenerys first plans to go to Pentos, but takes a detour to Astapor on Ser Jorah Mormont's insistence. *Ser Barristan is accompanied by Strong Belwas in the books, while this character does not exist in the series. *Ser Barristan's white hair and beard were grown long as part of his disguise, but not in the series. Dark Wings, Dark Words *Jojen and Meera Reed are introduced much earlier in the books, in Winterfell. *Jojen Reed is much younger in the books. *In the books Bran dreams of a three-eyed crow, not a raven. *Osha, Rickon and Shaggydog had split up from Bran, Hodor, Summer, and the Reeds beforehand in the book. The TV producers said they pushed the Reeds back into Season 3 because there wasn't enough time to fit them into Season 2 without overfilling the season with too many characters. *In the books, Catelyn was at Riverrun at her father's bedside when he died. *The scene where Joffrey insults Cersei does not happen in the books. *While Shae did become Sansa's maid, the two were never on friendly terms as they are in the show. *Loras is considerably upset when he meets Sansa in the books, as she reminds him of more innocent times at the Tourney of the Hand. In the books, Loras killed Renly's two Kingsguard members Robar Royce and Emmon Cuy who were outside his tent when he was assassinated. This was not a calculated punishment, but a "red rage" that the bereaved Loras flew into when he discovered that his beloved Renly was dead. Afterwards, Loras was filled with remorse at his actions. Thus when Sansa first meets Loras after the Battle of the Blackwater, she reminds him that she saw him earlier in the Tourney of the Hand by mentioning that she saw him defeat Robar Royce in the joust. Loras explains that he has killed Royce as well as Cuy, and becomes quite distraught. *Sansa Stark's description of Joffrey to Olenna Tyrell is actually much longer in the books. Olenna does ask Sansa to tell here the truth about what Joffrey is like, but (as in the TV series) it becomes increasingly clear that Sansa is worried that they will be overheard by the ever-present spies around the Red Keep. Therefore, Olenna bids her jester Butterbumps to sing The Bear and the Maiden Fair loudly, then louder and louder, until he is bellowing it out at the top of his lungs. Meanwhile, Sansa leans in and whispers to Olenna, while the loud singing drowns out their conversation from any who might be listening. While the exact conversation is not presented in the text, Sansa describes in explicit detail all of the atrocities that Joffrey has committed since becoming king and long before that - lying about Mycah, causing her father to kill Lady, ludicrously ordering a dozen guards to kill a crowd of starving peasants numbering in the hundreds, shooting refugees with a crossbow simply for begging for bread at the castle gates, having her stripped and beaten in front of the entire court, etc. This did not seem to concern Olenna and Margaery, who apparently have already known what monster Joffrey is, and what Sansa told them only confirmed that. *Cleos Frey (who was replaced by Alton Lannister in the series) is with Jaime and Brienne in the book. Shortly before the encounter with the Brave Companions, they were attacked by archer outlaws who killed Cleos and injured Brienne. It Cleos' sword that Jaime took when he dueled Brienne. Brienne was injured by two arrows before she fought Jaime. Both managed to injure each other, but Brienne overcame Jaime. *Lord Karstark never expresses any thoughts about losing the war in the book. *Neither Robb nor Catelyn had any hope that Bran and Rickon might be still alive. *Catelyn Stark's tale about cursing Jon Snow with pox is never mentioned in the book. *In the books the Wildlings only speak the Old Tongue, though a few speak the Common Tongue, not 7 different languages. *The character Orell appears in this episode, but in A Clash Of Kings, he was slain by Jon Snow shortly before he encountered Ygritte for the first time. Technically Orell should not appear in the third season. He lives on by warging in his eagle. The TV character "Orell" is more of a condensation with another warg character, Varamyr Sixskins. *A character called Small Paul, steward of the Night's Watch, carries Sam on his back in the book. *The Night's Watch was retreating through the Haunted Forest in the novel. *Arya, Hot Pie and Gendry were all on horseback and were headed for Riverrun using a map Arya stole. *Arya came accross the outlaws on a road near a river, not the forest. *The singer Arya hears wasn't Thoros, but a man named Tom of Sevenstreams, who was singing about a maid of Gulltown, not Rains of Castamere. *Thoros wasn't with the outlaws who found Arya. He is described as wearing faded red, almost pink, robes. Being for Myr, he also has a foreign accent. *Shae does not come to visit Tyrion until much later in the books, and even then they meet in the cellars at the dragon skulls. *Shae never expressed any concern about Sansa. *The crossbow scene with Joffrey and Margaery doesn't happen in the books. *Renly's homosexuality was only implied in the books, though George R.R. Martin has independently confirmed that he intended Renly and Loras to be lovers. Cersei's private disgust with Renly as a "degenerate" does not correspond to a scene from the novels at this point, though she does make similar comments to this effect disparaging Loras' homosexuality at other points in the book. *The events surrounding Theon's imprisonment are not mentioned in the novels until the fifth book, A Dance with Dragons. The reader was left wondering if Theon had survived the Battle of Winterfell, though it is mentioned by Lord Bolton that he is being flayed at The Dreadfort. *Sandor Clegane does not appear until much later in the book. He does not reveal Arya's true identity to the Brotherhood Without Banners. Several members of the Brotherhood Without Banners are actually the last remnant of her father Eddard's personal guard that he sent out to bring Gregor Clegane to justice, and one of them, Harwin, recognizes Arya instantly. Harwin was actually present when the newborn direwolf pups were found in the first regular chapter of the series (after the first Prologue scene). *The people that find Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth are the Brave Companions (who do not exist in the series), not Bolton's men. There was no farmer who told them where to find Jaime and Brienne. The noise they made while fighting attracted the attention of the Brave Companions. They also fought for a long time before being found, and ended in a river where Jaime slipped and fell. Walk of Punishment * Podrick doesn't get a reward for saving Tyrion Lannister's life in the book. Particularly, he isn't rewarded with prostitutes: Podrick is much younger in the books, only about 12 or 13 years old, but was aged-up for the TV series. *Tormund and Orell are not among the Wildlings that Mance Rayder sends to scale the Wall. *The specific scenes with Tyrion, Littlefinger, Ros, Bronn, and Pod at the brothel do not happen in the books, though after Tyrion is made Master of Coin he comments on discrepancies in how Baelish has been running things. * Samwell Tarly doesn't see the birth of Gilly's baby in the book. * The events surrounding Theon's escape are not mentioned in the novels until the fifth book, A Dance with Dragons. * Locke (analogous to Vargo Hoat) does not personally maim Jaime in the book. Vargo gives the order, but one of his subordinates in the Brave Companions, a fat Dothraki named Zollo, carries out the deed. *The literal "game of thrones" that Tywin Lannister plays with the Small Council does not occur in the books. However it is an accurate assessment of the disposition of these characters: Baelish is zealously ambitious, Varys is content to let Littlefinger think he has the upper hand, and Pycelle has survived numerous regime changes in King's Landing by not actively competing with the other advisors. Cersei is determined to be at her father's right hand even when he doesn't provide her with a position to be so. Tyrion, meanwhile, actively disdains trying to win his father's favor at all, and mocks the others by going out of his way not to. * Melisandre leaving Dragonstone to search for "a king's blood" is a heavy condensation of Stannis Baratheon's storyline in the third novel. In the books, his brother King Robert does have one acknowledged bastard son, Edric Storm, who was raised at Storm's End. In the second novel, after Renly is assassinated outside of Storm's End by a shadow-creature, Cortnay Penrose the castellan holds out against Stannis and refuses to hand over Edric, so Melisandre has to make another shadow-creature to assassinate him as well. Subsequently Stannis takes control of Storm's End, and takes Edric Storm back to Dragonstone for safe keeping. After Stannis' crippling defeat at the Battle of the Blackwater, Melisandre urges that she must make a blood sacrifice by burning Edric alive as an offering to the Lord of Light. Much of the Dragonstone subplot in the third novel revolves around whether or not Stannis will go through with sacrificing Edric Storm. The TV series apparently didn't want to introduce too many new characters, so Edric Storm's place as a bastard son of Robert possessing royal blood has been condensed with Gendry. In the books, Melisandre never journeys to the Riverlands to find Gendry. * Willem and Martyn Lannister are not distant relatives of Tywin, but his nephews. They were not captured by Edmure Tully in the Battle of Stone Mill, but by the Starks long before: Willem and his cousin Tion Frey (son of Genna Lannister and Emmon Frey) were captured in the Battle of the Whispering Wood, while Martyn was captured in the Battle of Oxcross. See also *Differences between books and TV series - Season 1 *Differences between books and TV series - Season 2